<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fieldtrip to stark industries by Raywasfound69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769654">Fieldtrip to stark industries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raywasfound69/pseuds/Raywasfound69'>Raywasfound69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures of the chaos bunch [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Queer Avengers, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, Transphobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raywasfound69/pseuds/Raywasfound69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>thought I would jump onto the field trip trope that we all love</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki &amp; Peter Parker, Loki (Marvel) &amp; Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures of the chaos bunch [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Like most other days of school today was a bad one. Damien groaned and put his head on his desk. He turned his head so he could see the clock, five minutes. Too long he moaned to himself. Kasey taped him on the shoulder to get his attention </p><p>   "Hey, are you okay?" he whisper resting his hand on Damien's shoulder. Damien turned his head towards him before answering.</p><p>   "Yeah,  I'm fine, just having a bad day" he answered before turning back to the front to listen to Ms.Taylor. </p><p>"Alright class quitedown, As I'm sure you all know, Midtown did exceptionally well in science this year, so as a reward we will be going to a Elite science institute" </p><p>   "An elite science institute? Sound pretentious" Damien turned to Kasey and whispered and loking to the back to the front as Cody riddle raised his hand</p><p>  "yes, Mister Riddle" Ms.Taylor questioned </p><p>   "Where are we going"</p><p>  "Well I'm glad you asked, we are going to Stark Industries" The class stated chering as Damien flashed Peter a worried look and mouthed well this will be fun. Ms.Taylor cleared he throat again and started speaking</p><p>   " Make sure to grab you permission slips by the door. I need them back before the trip Monday" As she said that the bell rang, and the class started packing up and leaving.</p><p>   "Ms.Parker and Ms.Blake I need to talk to you two" The boys looked at each other and walked up to her desk.</p><p>   " First of all it <strong>Mister </strong>Parker and Blake and what do you need" Damien replied while flashing a fake smile</p><p>   " I expect you to to not mention your "internship" during the trip they don't take lightly to people faking internships" </p><p>   " I can assure you our internships are real and is that all you wanted" Peter replied sharply </p><p>   " Show some respect Presley and you two are dismissed" she barked as the boys grabbed their bags and exited the classroom and walked to their lockers to meet their freinds </p><p>   " What was that about" Kasey questions as Damien resting his chin on the older boys shoulder</p><p>   "Ms.Bitch wanted to make sure we didn't talk about our internships during the trip" Damien replied while removing his head from Kasey's shoulder so he could grab his stuff from his locker.</p><p>   " Can you believe we are going to Stark Industries for a field trip.It will be so fun!" Ned asked as him and MJ walked over but before anyone could reply flash walked over to them</p><p>   " Are you ready for you two lies be exposed on Monday" before anyone could reply Damien chimed in</p><p>   "Fuck off flash, I don't want to deal with your bulshit today." As he said that Peter looked down at his phone</p><p>   " Fuck , Damien we need to leave soon or happy will not be happy" The group said their goodbyes and the boys walked to meet happy</p>
<hr/><p> Time skip till back to tower</p><p> "Peter, Damien we're here.Im gonna drop you off at the front because I have another thing I need to do" Happy said as the boys packed up there stuff. The boys thank happy as they got out of the car. they walk into the tower and was greeted by the Towers secretary, Clary.</p><p>   " Hello, you guys don't usually come in this entrance"</p><p>   "Hey Clary, Yeah happy dropped us off here he had something else he had to do. Do we have to through the security or can we skip it" Damien asked while pulling out his badge</p><p>   " It doesn't matter" she replied as she went to working. The pair thanked her and walked through security not bothering to scan their badges. They hopped in the elevator and went to their floor. When they arrived they were greeted by Natasha and Clint.</p><p>  "добро пожаловать домой Близнецы хаоса" (Welcome home Chaos twins)</p><p>   " Здравствуй мама паук"(Hello mama spider) both the boys replied. The pair had a quick conversation with Nat and Clint before going to their rooms to do homework.</p>
<hr/><p>   Time skip till dinner</p><p>   " Boss wanted me to inform you that dinner was ready, Steve and Bucky made spaghetti" Friday informed from above. Damien Thanked the AI before and putting his laptop aside exiting the room. He walked over to his usual spot between Peter and Loki.</p><p>   "I believe you two have something for me and Pep to sign something about a field trip" Tony stated looking at Damien and peter.</p><p>   " No, no we do not" Peter replied sarcastically.</p><p>   "Yes you do, hand them over" Tony replied holding his hand out. Neither of the boys gave it to him instead they handed them to Pepper. Tony looked at them with an offended look on his face.</p><p>   " What field trip is he talking Pete?" Harley asked looking at Peter</p><p>   " Nothing you need to know about" He replied looking at his boyfriend</p><p>   " Me and Pete have a field trip here and monday" Damien replayed sticking his tongue out at Peter. The Avengers looked at each other as if they were formulating a plan.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   " You need to wake up now or you will be late for school" Friday informed the sleeping boy.</p>
<p>   " Thanks friday."Damien replied while waking up and grabbing his phone to check the time and text Kasey He walked over to his closet to get dressed and grab his school bag. After he finished getting dressed he walk out the the kitchen where Peter was already waiting for him. </p>
<p>   " You two need to leave soon or else you will be late" Steve reminded the pair.</p>
<p>  " Would that really so bad, we could just not go the field trip is here  anyway" Peter remarked as he walked to the sink to put his bowl away.</p>
<p>   " Yes, but that would be suspicious if we were already here" Damien replied as he grabbed a monster and started walking towards the elavator. After Peter finished putting his bowl away he grabbed his bag and joining Damien at the elevator so they could leave. The pair said their goodbyes to Natasha and Steve and left.</p>
<hr/>
<p>time skip till at school</p>
<p>  " I was starting to think you guys weren't going to show up" Kasey said while taking his boyfriend's hand.The group headed towards the bus and handed their teacher their permission slips. After the group got on the bus they headed towards the back of the bus. Kasey and damien sat in one seat with Peter and MJ across from them and ned a seat ahead of them.</p>
<p>   "Place your bets now on how many of the avengers we will see today." Damien asked while pulling out his phone to listen to music</p>
<p>   " At least Nat,Clint and tony" MJ replied while taking her book out to read.</p>
<p>   " Hopefully no one, it bad enough were going I dont want have to see them during it" Peter replied Hopefully </p>
<p>  " I honestly thing well see the majority of them, there is no way they dont have something planned and dames give me an earbud" Kasey replied while picking a song on Damien's phone.</p>
<p>    "I agree with Kasey we will probably see all of them" Ned chimed in. Before the group knew it everyone was looking out the bus windows in awe signaling that they had arrived. Ms.Taylor signaled for everyone to leave the bus. </p>
<p>   " You guys can look at the outside on your own time we need to go check in." Ms.Taylor said while leading the class inside. The lobby was quite tame in the sense that it wasn't super decorated probably Peppers idea. </p>
<p>   " You guys must be midtown tech your tour guide will be here soon" Clary remarked. Ms.Taylor just nodded. The class chatted as they waited for their tour guide. Suddenly Harley and God of mischief walked in. This can't be good Damien thought to himself. After seeing Harley peter cursed under his breath and hoped that he wasn't the tour guide. Loki walked over the the group and whispered to Damien that this is where the fun begins. </p>
<p>   " Hello, I will be your tour guide today. My name is Harley Keener but you will call me mr.Keener Except you guys" Pointing to the chaos bunch  casing everyone to look at them" you guys call me Harley. When I call your name come up and grab your passes and put them on your outermost piece of clothing, our security is pretty strict about that." He announced before calling out the names of the class Except the group.</p>
<p>   " Those five didn't get passes and we seem to have someone not in the class join us." Ms.Taylor pointed out while pointing at the group. </p>
<p>   " Those five already have passes, and yes  we gained someone. just ignore him" Harley remarked while looking at the chaos bunch as they pulled out their passes. Flash noticing how harleys badge was different raised his hand Harley noticed and called on him</p>
<p>   " Why is you pass different from ours" he asked while looking at Harley's pass</p>
<p>   " Good question, that is because I have a different security clearance than you. There are nine levels of security, gold being the highest white being the lowest. White is visitors and press.Red is for our secretaries and janitors, orange for our security. Yellow and green are for the different levels of interns. Blue is for our head of security and personal interns. Purple and black are for the avengers and company based on if they live in the tower or not . Gold is for Tony stark, peper potts and three others." Harley explained " You guys are going to need to pass through a security checkpoint before we can start the tour." He said as he passed through the checkpoint. Loki just teleport next to him so he didn't have to deal with the checkpoint that usually would of set of an alarm but it was dismissed this time.</p>
<p>   " Potato boy, level 9, one authorised weapon" Friday announced causing most of the student to jump </p>
<p>   " Don't be alarmed that is just the Towers AI she announce your name, rank and weather or not you guys have any weapons." Harley announced as he ushered the student to move through the checkpoint. Everything was going smoothly until it was the MJ's turn. </p>
<p>   " Scary Lady, level 6, one authorized weapon, Pepper has been alerted of your arrival and Shuri is in the common room" Mj smiled at the name knowing Morgan set it </p>
<p>   " Ted, level 6, no weapons, Dr.banner has been alerted of your arrival" </p>
<p>   " Kas, Level 7, No weapons, Ministark isn't in the building yet"  Friday announced as the class stared at them in disbelief but before anyone could say anything the AI anounced again.</p>
<p>   " Spiderling, Level 9, 2 authorized weapons, boss has been alerted of your arrival" Peter cursed under breath because of the name that was announced</p>
<p>   " Mini Stark, Level 9, 3 authorized weapons, мама паучиха has been alerted if your arival" The AI announced as the class started at Peter and Damien in shock </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes. i hope you liked the chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the chapter being late. I have been sick the last few days.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   The class stared at Peter and Damien in shock, but before anyone could say anything Harley announced.</p><p>   "If everyone is through the checkpoint then follow me, we will be going to the avengers museum first." He said as he walked towards the elevator. Despite everyone being shocked by what just happened they followed him anyway. Once everyone  got in the elevator flash cornered the group</p><p>   " So what did you guys do to get fake badges? I bet you guys paid someone." Flash taunted. Damien started to answer but before he could Loki gripped flash's shoulder and spun him around. </p><p>   " I would recommend you leave them alone ,you sorry excuse for a person, before it's too late" Loki said looking  at him with a murderous look in his eyes. Flash looked down and saw a dagger in his hand and ran away to his friends fearing for his life.</p><p>   " Loks, you didn't need to do that. I could have handled him" Damien said looking at loki.</p><p>   " I know, but that was more fun. If he values his life he won't anything more." Loki replied while grinning. Just as he finished talking the elevator opened and everyone started getting out, Harely started talking once again.</p><p>   " You guys have 30 minutes to look around" He announced as he walked over the group. " Why does Flash look so scared?" he said while looking at the group, who had walked over to look at the spiderman exhibit.</p><p> </p><p>" Loki threatened him while holding a knife" MJ replied nonchalantly while gesturing to the dagger in loki's hand</p><p>   " Why did he threaten him" Harley asked confused</p><p>   " He was being an absolute ass waffle like usual and saying that Damien and Peter had to of payed someone for the badges and Peter why the fuck are you afraid of spiders" Kasey said while looking at the fun facts about spiderman.</p><p>   " First of all shut up someone could hear you and I dont know because one fucking bit me." Peter said sarcastically while shushing Kasey. The group heard the elevator open again and looked over and saw The Black Widow and Hawkeye walking towards them and at this point Loki was nowhere to be found.</p><p>   " Здравствуйте, мои дети хаоса" (Hello my chaos children). Natasha said, looking at the group.</p><p>   " Привет, мама паучиха."(hello mama spider) the group excluding Peter replied looking at Nat. Peter looked absolutely horrified because of Natasha and Clint being there.</p><p>   " What are you two doing here?" Peter asked</p><p>   " We were alerted that you guys were here so we decided to visit you guys." Clint answered looking at Peter. </p><p>   " I'm surprised you didn't drop out of the vents to be dramatic" Damien remarked looking at Clint</p><p>   " I was going to but Nat came with me so I couldn't because she doesn't like the vents because she's no fun" Clint replied looking at Natasha.</p><p>   " I am fun, I just don't like the vents because they make too much noise. You can't surprise anyone." Nat chimed in hitting Clint in the arm.</p><p>    " So what are we looking at?" Clint asked, throwing his arm over Peter and damiens shoulders. Peter tried to move away but Clint had a tight grip on him.</p><p>    " We were done looking at the spiderman exhibit we are looking at next" Damien replied walking towards his exhibit. By this point Clint has taken his arm off Damien. In the case were sketches of ideas for his suit, A copy of his suit , details about his powers,Important dates,and fun facts. </p><p>    " Dude why didnt you tell me you spoke Japanese" Mj asked.</p><p>   " I didn't think it was important. you didn't  even know I spoke korean until me and kas had a conversation in front of you" Damien replied sarcastically. </p><p>   " You still should have told me. How do you know so many languages anyways." Mj asked</p><p>   " None of them were that hard to learn.I know English because duh, Nat taught me Russian, I taught myself Japanese and Korean, and I had to learn sign language when I started losing my hearing." He responded looking at an impressed MJ. The rest of the group also looked impressed. </p><p>   " We are going to leave now before anyone notices us." Natasha added before grabbing Clint and leaving. Harley looked down at his watch, waited for the visiting avengers to leave and announced. </p><p>   " Our time here is up, everyone get  back in the elevator or I'm leaving you here" He said Pointing towards the elevator.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys liked the chapter. Kudos and comments are appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I redid this chapter because I wasn't happy with the original</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  " Our time here is up, everyone get  back in the elevator or I'm leaving you here" He said Pointing towards the elevator. The student finished what they were looking at  and walked to the elevator. After Harley made sure all the students were with him he scanned his badge and motioned for the class to get in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   " Friday take us to the Cafeteria please" Harely asked when everyone was in the elevator. when they got to the cafeteria he talked again. " You guys have 30 minutes to eat. your passes have been loaded with 20 dollars on then for lunch go over that and you have to pay for it." The class looked at the room. There were a variety of restaurants lining the room from chains to a few small businesses that the avengers like. The group decided on what they were gonna get separated to get their food. Once the group got their food they chose a table in the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Who we think will come disturbed us this time. there is no way they will leave us alone." Damien asked as sat criss cross on the table. " I'm personally thinking Loki because he disappeared to somewhere earlier or Shuri if she's here"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   " Shuri is here so probably her but I could also see bucky showing up" MJ responded, also sitting on the table. Peter was about to respond and a flask piped in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  " Why the hell would the princess of wakanda or the winter soldier want to see you guys" He taunted </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   " Why would I not want to see my girlfriend and who the hell are you?" Shuri asked from behind Flash causing him to jump and whip around to look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   " He's the fuck waffle I was telling you about and didn't Loki tell you to fuck off unless you want to die" MJ reminded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   " I believe I did" Loki remarked with a small dagger in his hand. Flash immediately stated backing away</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   " Loks you can't murder him" Damien said taking the dagger away from him. Flash seeing that Damien had the dagger immediately ran over to Ms.Taylor and told her. Moments later she showed up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   " Ms.blake I was told you have a knife I am going to need you to give it to me" Ms.Taylor demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   " </span>
  <b>Mr.</b>
  <span> Blake is allowed to have the dagger and next time you missgender </span>
  <b>him</b>
  <span> you will be removed from the tower and banned from ever visiting again, this is your only warning" Harley said sharply, threatening her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   " you don't have the authority to do that" flash said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   " I in fact do have the authority to do so and the same goes for you, the next you threaten us in any way you will be kicked out. so I would recommend you both walk away" Harley retorted back. The pair walked away not knowing if what he is saying is true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   " Thank you, but you really didn't have to do that and do you really have the authority to do that." Damien said while trying not to laugh too hard at the look on Flash's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   " Kick them out yes, ban them not technically but I'm pretty sure I could get Stark or Pepper to do it and I know i just wanted to fuck with them. " He answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   " Shuri, you should join us on the rest of the tour. It will be fun," Loki said, looking at Loki as he rested his hands on Kaseys shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   " What do you mean? Join us, it's our class not yours." Kasey questioned looking up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   " correct but you two are on it so that means I also have to." Loki said guestering to Kasey and Damien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    " I am definitely joining not only because I've never been given an official tour but also I want to see how much more we can fuck with flash plus you know MJ is here" Shuri replied. Harely looked down at his watch and announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   " Five minutes left of lunch to finish up and meet by the elevator." He said as he got up and threw away his own scrapes and walked over to him. Loki grabbed Damiens hand and pulled him off the table and they walked to the elevator and waited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kudos and comments are appreciated</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fic. so its probably not that good</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>